


Go Fighting

by sash4kyu (emotional_fool)



Series: EXO Oneshot/Drabbles Collection [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Bickering, F/M, Humor, Mild Language, failed crack, nothing to do with the show go fighting, yixing is a narcissist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotional_fool/pseuds/sash4kyu
Summary: Everybody loves the darling of the set, Zhang Yixing except YOU.





	Go Fighting

**Author's Note:**

> Don't kill me okay. I love yixing as well...and we all know he is a true angel but this was inspired from his cocky smirks that i find very RUDEEEE (not rude rude but rudeeee rude...do you get it!!!!)
> 
> Anyways...Don't take this seriously and just enjoy i guess.....this humor is so failed but i wanted to write and i have not posted something in a while so yeah.

Among all the artists, he is the youngest one. And being a native who works in another country he receives lots of love and pampering from the entire cast & production staff. He is a sweet talker, with a charming dimpled smile, polite, kind-hearted with a childlike mischievousness.

But among all one person gets his undivided attention, one person who is not following him like a lost puppy. One who does not tolerate his tantrums and one who is deliberately ignoring all his attempts to get closer.

And that person is **YOU**.

You are the AD( assistant director ). Helping out actors with their scripts and dialogues is your task. Luckily for you the ones you are incharge of do not include someone named ZHANG YIXING; the heartthrob of set but totally a devil in disguise.

Unfortunately, due to couple of times when you refused to entertain him, he has set his eyes on you like a predator observing his prey to attack at the right time.

But you wouldn't go down without a fight. Nor would you let his charm distract you.

Right..!!!

 

Z : “What kind of a guy do you like?”

Y : “Absolutely nothing like you.”

Z : “I get dimples.”

Y : “Half of the world's population gets. Am i supposed to care!!”

Z : “Everyone here likes me. Why do you hate me?”

Y : “I don't hate you SIR. I just have no time to waste entertaining you.”

Z : “You will come to me on your own by the end of this day. I PROMISE YOU.”

Y : “WH..WHAT??? As if.”

 

The conversation ended there (thank god for that) because hell it was a really weird conversation.

 

_Like who even talks like that? Obviously Zhang Yixing_ , you snort at your own thought.

 

You make way towards where Li Chen is sitting and starts telling him about the next scene. You were way into your describing that you miss the tap on your shoulder....twice. It’s only when Li Chen gestures for you to look behind that you turn and find Hutao huffing at you.

 

Raising your brows in silent question you stare at him confusedly not noticing how he has his hand stretched in front of you.

“Take this script” he says or rather orders and you wrinkle your nose at him. He is mostly sweet and polite but when he is hungry and overworked he turns into this bitchy bitch.

 

“Why?” you ask not making any move to grab the book he is offering.

 

“We are exchanging” and that one sentence has your temper rising. You know whose assistant Hutao is and you want nothing to do with that narcissist.

“What...why? Who told you.” you try to hide the book in your hands behind your book like it will help any better. Hutao is a beast and he easily snatched it from your hands pushing the one in his hands in yours.

 

“PD. I don’t why but he asked me to exchange with you. So yeah…” and he side steps you and starts chatting up with Li Chen. Li Chen that traitor, you have been assisting him for a month now and he is not even questioning this swap.

 

Urgghhh, you groan in your head. And marches towards where PD is talking with some technicians to confront about this sudden decision when a loud voice of someone you wanted to least hear right now halts you mid step.

 

“Hey over here.” Zhang Devil calls you like you are his servant and everybody stops to look at him and you with bated breaths. Most of the staff knows that you have a unknown dislike towards him and clearly they think you are crazy for that.

 

Forgetting your initial goal of talking to the PD you turn sideways and instead march towards where the bane of your existence is sitting like a king on his throne.

 

_This jerk_ , you scream in your head.

  
“WHAT” you scream right on not caring about who he is and where you two are right now.

 

_Enough is enough_ , you shiver with repressed anger.

 

“You are going to be my assistant from now on so start working.” he says unfazed by your outburst and instead gives you a cocky smirk while his eyes shining with glee. Not even hiding how much he is enjoying this.

 

And you just lose it, you should have known it would be his idea to torture you like this. You look at him with a murderous glare and hands fisted tightly like you are ready to throw yourself at him. 

_NOT LIKE THAT YOU FOOLS._   


 

There is a sudden presence to your right and you turn to look that the PD is standing next to you, eyes trained on the Devil who is now smiling so innocently like WTH how can someone be such a bipolar.

 

“PD why did you swap me with Hutao.” you ask not hiding the clear disdain from your voice at the ordeal.

 

“My dear, calm down” the PD tries to coax you by sweet talking to you knowing well how you get along with the one who is STILL sitting there SMILING like he is the most angelic person in the whole wide world.

 

_This hypocrite_ , you mutter under your breath.

 

“You see our dear Yixing here is facing problems in rehearsing his lines. You do know right that he has most of the scenes with Yu Hera. And he couldn’t exactly rehearse well with Hutao. He wanted a female assistant and I can only trust you to bring out the best in him.”

 

If you would have been drinking something you would have choked and died on spot.

 

**BRING OUT THE BEST IN HIM** , the statement flashes in bold letters in your head.

_There is nothing best in him to bring out and clearly not by me_ , you snort loud in your head and your expression must have shown it because the PD is looking at you weirdly.

 

But before you could refuse to work with the darling of the set, PD flashes you a smile and walks away and you just know there is nothing you can do to change his mind now.

 

**Devil 1 : You 0  
**

_Actual hell starts now_ , you think while closing your eyes to send a quick prayer to any god who is listening right now to have mercy on you.

 

 

“Why wouldn’t you look at me?  Look at me and tell me you don’t see the sincerity of my love swimming in my eyes.”

 

_Oh god who even writes these dialogues_ , you groan for the nth time at the cheesy and cringe worthy lines. It doesn’t help any better that the Zhang Devil is saying these lines to you and you just want to bury yourself in a hole and never come out.

 

But that bastard is clearly enjoying it way too much so you wouldn’t back down and give him the satisfaction of seeing you lose. No, Never, Not a chance.

 

He is looking at you in anticipation thinking you will say your line but you keep mum like you have been doing for past one hour and his cocky smirk is slipping from his face; slowly getting replaced by a scowl.

 

_Good_ , you smile inward keeping a blank face outside.

 

“You think you are being smart; that avoiding me will have me back out but you are wrong. I will not back out.”

 

You quickly look at the script and just like you predicted that was not the line in there. Turning the pages, you find that there is no such line or anything close to it in the whole scene.

 

Confused you look at him, “Excuse me?”

 

“Oh so now we are talking. Great!!! Get me a Americano?” he crosses one leg over the other and grabs his AMERICANO that I already brought to him a mere 15 minutes ago and gives me again one of his infuriating smirks.

 

Your lips twitch in an almost curse that you so want to throw loud and clear at him. Huffing you just turn to walk away, at least this way you can be away from his presence for few minutes if only.

 

 

You take your time getting his Americano, treating yourself to Cold Cream Mocha to suppress all the anger and calm your nerves. And then you talk to few people lingering here and there and when your clock ticks next and its already 20 minutes since you escaped, you finally get his Americano. Then also you walk very slowly almost stopping to chit chat with every person you see on the way.

 

He is scowling so hard that you stop a foot away from him, stare at him nonstop and then burst out laughing. People near you stop what they were doing and look on as if you have gone crazy. Some even give you a stink eye for disturbing them; mostly the stylists who got startled and now they would have to do their work all over again. But you could care less about them. As you see Zhang Freakin Yixing scowling hard at you, his angelic mask slipped all the way to underworld and you can’t help but give a bright grin in return.

 

You walk towards him the remaining distance with a skip in your steps and hands him is damn Americano while still grinning like a creep.

 

“What are you looking so happy about?” he snarls at you.

 

And because your brain-to-mouth filter has already been shipped to Narnia after the day you had, you reply him bluntly.

 

“Slipping of your perfect mask...I guess?” you say casually and he just gapes at you in mild horror.

 

Thinking it’s enough to keep him at bay you turn to walk away relishing in the feel of your first win.

 

**Devil 1: You 1  
**

 

 

~FIN~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [ TWITTER](https://twitter.com/sash4kyu).


End file.
